Stubborn kind of Love
by Jadziwine
Summary: This takes place directly after the "Heart 3x13" episode.  vague Spoiler Alert  This time its Mercedes turn to woo Sam back.   Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

It was only a week since Valentines day. but it felt like years. or minutes. depending on who you asked. Minutes to Mercedes. mere minutes since she told Sam she couldn't be with him. She didn't mean forever. but he sure took it that way.

"maybe it was the song choice. it could have been a bit much" Mercedes mentally chastised herself.

Thinking back on the very public let down, she didn't blame him for ignoring her completely now. He never looked her way. and he hadn't since that horrible day.

Shane was the same. he never acknowledged her presence either. not that she minded half as much as she thought she should. These feelings of guilt on loop,were what got her through the day and what made her come to the heartbreaking conclusion.

Mercedes regretted Sam and Shane hating her. but she knew her decision was the right one. She needed to reevaluate herself, without hurting anymore people in the process. Mercedes knew Sam didn't appreciate what she did for him now, but in years to come he might.

Did he need another girl in his life that was willing to cheat just because she had feelings for someone else? didn't he deserve someone whose moral compass didn't turn on and off whenever they decided it was getting in the way of what they wanted?

Mercedes loved Sam. she loved him deep down to her bones. but She wasn't in the right state of mind to be what he needed her to be. what she wanted to be for him.

She loved Sam's attention. the flirting, the declarations of affections. and those looks,Oh those looks!, that he kept giving her. Lord, she let the temptation lead her astray and look what happened?

She'd hurt 2 good guys,because of her careless ways.

Mercedes was going to break up with Shane anyway. but cowardice kept her from doing it. and secretly it was exciting to be pursued by 2 guys. and now she's paying the price for her avarice. she had neither.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and the situation hadn't improved. In fact for all intents and purposes it only worsened.<p>

It was usually Sam who sat behind her in Math Class. well one seat to the left, to be exact. He'd sit there and she'd feel him staring at the side her face for the entire period.

It was oddly comforting and thrilling at the same time, to have someone shower such adoration upon you.

She missed that now, so very much. He no longer sat one seat to the left and back of her. He switched his seat to 3 seats to the right and 2 seats in front of her. It was now Mercedes boring holes into the side of Sam's face for 35 minutes per day.

'He was the reason why Cavemen drew on walls',Mercedes thought with a smirk remembering where she heard that. Sam had introduced her to Family Guy, and she was quickly hooked. Nonetheless,that line rang true to her these days.

It wasn't just his face that she noticed during this time, she'd would watch him lean forward to write notes,or stretch or whatever. and his shirt would ride up ever so slightly, revealing the waistband of his boxers, peeking out of his jeans. and just the barest flash of skin, and her mouth would water. it was so very sexy and natural and it made her sick to her stomach how much she missed being able to leer at him,guiltfree.

Every once in a while she'd sit there in a half daydream,staring at him so hard, he'd turn to look at her for a fraction of a second. before she could get out a smile, or to look bashful, he'd avert his eyes. and Mercedes would feel just that much more bereft.

But it was also those moments, that kept giving her hope. that maybe, just maybe he hadn't truly given up on her, but was just giving her the space she assumed she needed.

Or maybe he just thought she looked like a foolish fool, who made a crappy decision and now regretted it.

and he wouldn't be wrong. She did and she didn't at the same time. Mercedes couldn't be with Sam without knowing for sure that what happened between them wasn't just the start of her complete moral erosion. so far it didn't look so good from where she was standing.

* * *

><p>Don't even bother reviewing,because I don't want to know. Just kidding, DO IT!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou all for the scrumptious reviews! special thanks to Mariposafria and Emzjuk for being gorgeous.**

**The song used is Robyn's Who's that girl**

"you ever had a sexy dream about someone, celebrity or someone you know, and you feel all awkward when you see them again ?" Artie asked Mercedes as they sat waiting for glee club to start up. Mr Shue hadn't shown up yet and it was just everyone sitting around chatting.

"definitely. Daniel Radcliffe. I still can't watch Harry Potter without blushing." Mercedes admitted,shaking her head as she dug in her bag for some lipgloss.

"Dora the Explorer. and Boots..." Brittany supplied nonchalantly, as she played with Santana's ponytail. the Latina snickered.

Mercedes and Artie just shook their head in bemused unison.

All the while Sam sat overhearing their conversation silently.

"but how come when you have like romantic dreams about someone it feels like you have a connection with them, and it feels like you're half in love with them even though you know it was just a dream?" Artie continued on dreamily, staring at Sugar forlornly.

She was canoodling with Rory and the look on Artie's face was heartbreaking for Mercedes. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in consolation.

"between you and me, those are the worst. they set you up with false hopes" Mercedes murmured as her eyes flickered over to Sam.

Artie mumbled the saddest "preach!" she ever heard out of his mouth, and her heart reached out to him even more.

She turned to look at Sam, silently willing him to look back at her. Her wish went unheard.

Mercedes found herself sitting directly behind Sam in Glee alot these days. captivated by the nape of his neck, and the faint blond hairs that called to her, she wasn't complaining. She took advantage of this time to relish in being near him.

She wished she could lean down and inhale his scent without looking like a total freak. and then it hit her. This is how it must have been for him, when she was with Shane. So close and yet so far away. It was torture for her and its only been 3 weeks.

Mercedes could barely remember why she even bothered going on with Shane anymore. He was a good boyfriend, that she could never deny. but that extra spark was never there, and although she missed the routine of being his girlfriend. She didn't particularly miss him. He didn't plague her thoughts. Every song on the radio didn't remind her of him. It was Sam. and it always had been Sam, even at the best of times with Shane.

During practice for Regionals, she had to dance beside him. Mercedes kept sneaking glances at him, hoping to catch his eye but he didn't look her way when she was looking his way.  
>but out of the corner of her eye, she'd see the tilt of his face towards her. and her heart would soar.<br>The time had come when she realized she'd have to eat crow sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>While practicing her "Haters gon' hate" strut with Puck in the choir room, Mercedes found herself in a sudden glee intervention. Like Ninjas, Tina, Kurt, Santana and Brittany, appeared out of the shadows to surround her.<p>

"uhhh where did you guys come from?" Mercedes said perplexed and a bit worried to be honest.

"Nevermind that, Mercedes. we're here to discuss Sam. particularly you and Sam." Kurt said rather curtly.

Looking around, she saw that Kurt wasn't kidding. Even Puck had on his "I mean business,but I really care"face.

"I kinda don't wanna talk about it right now" Mercedes said trying to sound bored but not succeeding.

"thats just too bad, because We've given you long enough to brood without interference." replied Tina,flatly.

"we all stayed out of that mess of a love triangle you were in, hoping you'd figure it out without too many tears. but then you had to bring Whitney in on it" santana added dryly.

"so now we're laying down some harsh truths on you" Puck threw in from his seat on the sidelines.

"Er..hard truths?" Mercedes gulped. She hated critcisms, regardless how truthful. or well meaning. She learned that the hardway,while being Kurt's bestfriend.

"yes! first off, you played with that boy's emotions so hard you should be ashamed of yourself" came Kurt's instant reply. " you knew, you wanted to be with him but instead of actually talking it through you just kept spouting off cliched statements"

Mercedes still visibly cringed at the awful fact that Kurt wasn't wrong, even though she had already come to this conclusion weeks ago. This is why she wasn't with Sam.

"I saw all those looks you and him were giving each other. EYESEX all over the place" Puck tossed in.

"and the Gloria Estefan song, in spanish no less! that was just premeditated! I mean you had to learn another language so you could continue to lead him on" Kurt added icily.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mercedes all but shrieked. her facade of being cool,calm and collected was cracking at a rapid rate. "thats why I can't be with him. Instead of being honest with Shane, that my heart was with Sam all along, I just strung them both along. and the guilt is eating me up inside. I need to fix me before doing anything else."

Kurt continued on mercilessly. her tears were to be expected "thats all well and good, you have to sort yourself out first, I agree but so far, I don't think you have, not really."

"Shane was a good boyfriend to me, and I broke his heart.I can't just ignore that. I just need a little more time to get back to me" Mercedes pleaded again but Santana interrupted her with her usual candor.

"why are we still talking about Shane?. he wasn't relevant when you were dating him. so why are you still going on about him?"

Mercedes stared at her appalled. Noone else looked quite so shocked.

"fine...maybe I'm being a little harsh. but answer me this, do you want to be with Shane again?" Santana asked

That appalled look mixed with horror at the very prospect of a reconciliation.

"Exactly" Santana smirked as she had her point proven.  
>"now ask yourself that same question about Sam. because I know and you know, that you wants on that trouty mouth for real."<p>

"don't forget that white chocolate infused bodyroll that he does now. I know for a fact that you've been enjoying the show" Puck nudged her gently.

Mercedes had the good manners to blush.

"you know whats in your heart,Diva. and you know what you have to do" Kurt said gently, as he hugged her.

"but he hates me. he hasn't even made eye contact with me in over 3 weeks." Mercedes grumbled pitifully.

"well then you make him look at you. Give him some hope,because the last song you sang to him would have given anyone doubt" Tina added in her quiet way.

"you're right. Thankyou. all of you for setting me straight" Mercedes said looking at all of them with gratitude shining in her eyes.

"well get on with it,woman" Puck said growing tired of this endless vagina monologue he found himself part of.

Grinning Mercedes pulled the girls quickly aside to plan her song before glee started.

* * *

><p>"Mr Shue, I know this weeks theme is Conflicted Emotions. so I've got a song I'd like to sing, with the help of the girls, of course"<p>

"ok girls, lets here it" Mr Shuester agreed smiling.

Noone knew that Mercedes started taking guitar lessons after Sam left during the Summer. It helped her feel close to him,while keeping herself busy. Alot of her memories of him during that "summer fling" was of him playing his guitar, crooning songs to her. She loved the impromptu serenades, so when he was gone, she filled the empty space he left with the closest thing.

Mercedes was pretty damn good if she said so herself. and she knew it would surprise the pants off of Sam if he ever got to hear her play. and this was the perfect occasion.

As she started strumming the guitar, the whole group looked at her with a mixture of shock and pride on their faces. Sam eyebrows shot up and Mercedes knew those expensive lessons were so well worth it.

She sat on the stool in the middle of the room, singing her song sweetly, looking right at Sam. He finally made eye contact with her,but his face was unreadable.

_Good girls are pretty like all the time, I'm just pretty some of the time _

_Good girls are happy and satisfied ,I won't stop asking until I die_

_I just can't deal with the rules _

_I can't take the pressure_

_It's got me saying oh yeah_

The glee girls asked the question and she answered.

[Chorus]

**Who's that girl?** _That you dream of_

**Who's that girl?** _That you think you love_

**Who's that girl?** _What if I'm nothing like her_

_I know there's no such girl _

_I swear I can't take the pressure_

_ **Who's that girl?**_

_Good girls don't say no or ask you why_

_ I won't let you love me, until you really try (oh no)_

_ Good girls are sexy like every day_

_ I'm only sexy when I say it's ok_

_I just can't deal with the rules _

_I can't take the pressure _

_It's got me saying oh yeah_

**Who's that girl?** _That you dream of_

** Who's that girl?** _That you think you love_

**Who's that girl?** _What if I'm nothing like her_

_ I know there's no such girl_

_ I swear I can't take the pressure_

_**Who's that girl?**_

As the song died down, the room erupted in applause. including Sam. Mercedes beamed at him,but he didn't smile back. Her smile faltered a little before Mr Shue interrupted the staredown.

"wow Mercedes, I didn't know you played the guitar. that was fantastic and very vulnerable. see guys? thats how you do conflicted emotions" He said proudly with his arm around her shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. If Mercedes thought she would have gotten some kind of response from Sam after singing to him, she wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right.

As soon as the bell rung, he walked out of the room without a look back. she was crushed. Tina hugged her comfortingly, but it didn't really help.

"he'll come around. don't worry" Tina whispered soothingly.

Mercedes' phone buzzed shortly after with a text message. It was from Sam. She held her breath as she pressed Read and it said simply:

**"I know who that girl is, and she is beyond good"**

Tina who was,quite brazeningly,reading over her shoulder,squeaked in excitement "see, I told you"

Mercedes grinned gratefully at her,before replying

**":-) thanks. I miss you"**

She waited patiently for his response but he never texted back. Maybe it was too soon? She thought sadly.

"he just needs some time" Tina said as she hugged Mercedes goodbye.

Dejected, "Hopefully" is all she could say as she left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woman, that wasn't no damn love song. I mean,you sang the hell out of it like usual, but that was not you professing your love via song, and you know it" Artie lectured over the phone

"dammit Artie, not you too?" Mercedes groaned. laying on her bed surrounded by text books.

"sing him a real love song, girl and hold the sass" Artie continued ignoring her.

Thinking back on the song she sang in glee club that afternoon, He was right. that totally wasn't a love song. She'd have to fix that like now. with Artie's help.

"Artie, I got it. Will you do a duet with me tommorow ?" Mercedes asked sweetly

Laughing when he realized he'd won without much of a fight, Artie answered " I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

><p>Mercedes started the song off, her eyes locked on Sam. He studiously looked down at his lap, before reluctantly looking back at her.<p>

**Like a fool I went and stayed too long **

**Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong **

**Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

**Then that time I went and said goodbye **

**Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry **

**Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

**Here I am baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)**  
><strong>Here I am baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)<strong>

Artie took over the second part, singing to noone in particular. He started wheeling towards Sugar but stopping in front of Mr Shuester instead, realizing that he'd given his heart away enough for now. Sugar had made her choice.

**I've done a lot of foolish things **

**That I really didn't mean, didn't I?**

**Seen a lot of things in this old world **

**When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl **

**Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

Mercedes walked over to Sam to sing her final plea, smiling at him fully for the first time in weeks.

**Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire **

**That's why I know you're my heart's only desire**

Together Mercedes and Artie belted out the chorus.

**Here I am baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)**  
><strong>Here I am baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands<strong>

"Wow that was a fantastic duet, you two" Mr Shuester said amidst the loud applause from the rest of the club. but Mercedes only had eyes for Sam, who looked back at her with a bemused expression.

Slightly confused by that,but still finding hope that atleast he was looking at her again, her smile never faltered.

The bell rang indicating that it was time to go home. Mercedes hesitated before picking up her bag, just in case Sam wanted to talk. He didn't. He just left.

Mercedes fell back into her chair, once again defeated.

Artie smiled sadly at her " We tried. you laid your cards out on the table, for real this time"

She nodded in agreement,not trusting herself to respond.

Tina and Kurt each grabbed an arm, and murmured soothing things to her as they walked into the hallway.

Halfway home she recieved a text message. Excitedly thinking it was from Sam, she pulled over.

It was from Santana.

**I know you really want to, but don't text or call him. let him come to you**

Mercedes nodded as if someone had said something outloud, seeing the truth in Santana's advice. She drove the rest of the way home, walked into the living room and hugged her mom, who looked slightly confused but didn't pry further.

* * *

><p><strong>"I don't care if it rains or freezes as long as I got my plastic jesus, sitting on the dashboard of my car"<strong> Mercedes sang quietly as she strummed Puck's guitar. Thankgoodness the Choir room was empty.

She hadn't shed a single treacherous tear. but she felt as drained as if she'd cried all night long.

Sam moved on. Sam. Moved. On. She took too long and missed her chance. She had to fight to keep her heart from pounding straight out of her chest as she fought to remain calm, and not burst apart like a waterballoon. yet she felt like a puddle none the same.

Mercedes kept up her pitiful little comfort song,before deciding to skip the rest of her classes and go home. She didn't think she'd make it through glee club without finally falling apart.

As she walked out of the building, she kept on thinking of that morning.

_She'd wandered into Math Class prepared to do her usual Sam-watch, when she saw he was already in his seat chatting to the girl next to him._

_"I never noticed her before" Mercedes thought to herself as she walked to her seat. Sam looked up at her for the briefest of moments before looking away. Sighing to herself,she resigned that it was just going to one of those days._

_The girl talking to Sam seemed very flirty for 8:30 in the morning. shooting her the evil eye from her seat,Mercedes unpacked her books slowly._

_"Blonde. why'd she have to be blonde?" Mercedes muttered noticing Sam smiling at whatever was being said. "I bet her name is something cute and sweet. Like Katie or Jessie or Amber. BAH!" Mercedes grumbled grumpily._

_As far as she was concerned,Mercedes wasn't jealous because Sam spoke to girls all the time. why would this one be special?_

_And then Lunch in the cafeteria happened._

_Heading towards the glee table,tray in hand, she saw them. Betty or whatever the hell her name was sitting next to Sam, at a separate table. Extremely closely. Beaming at him._

_"was that adoration in her eyes?" Mercedes asked bewildered._

_"girl, I wouldn't say it wasn't." Artie answered truthfully, as Mercedes sat down next to him._

_as Lunchtime progressed and the New Directions watched in varying degrees of horror, Blonde Hoe was practically sitting in Sam's lap._

Santana's voice startled Mercedes out of her thoughts. Shaking her head trying to clear her blurry eyes, she focused on what Santana was saying to her.

"Mercedes, you are not going to run away. yea, it hurts but you can't run away. you can't run from your own thoughts. please stay" Santana implored

Mercedes just sobbed as a reply. the dam finally broke. Santana held her, silently stroking her hair as she let it all out.

Hand in hand they walked into the glee room, after cutting the last 2 classes. Interrupting their teacher's undoubtedly unimportant class assignment. Santana quietly called him over.

"Mr Shue, Mercedes is going through some things right now. and she needs to sing it out. is that ok?"

"yea of course! " He answered kindly, turning to look at Mercedes downcast eyes, he continued "if you need anything, all you have to do is ask". She whispered a very soft "thanks", before moving to stand in front of the room. Santana never letting go of her hand.

"guys, Listen up, Mercedes is going to sing for us. please lets give her our utmost attention"Mr Shuester said before finding a seat.

Santana held her hand tighter, urging her to start. Never looking up Mercedes poured her heart out into her song.

**Someone once told me that you have to choose **

**What you win or lose **

**You can't have everything **

**Don't you take chances **

**Might feel the pain **

**Don't you love in vain **

**Cause love won't set you free **

**I can't stand by the side **

**And watch this life pass me by **

**So unhappy **

**But safe as could be **

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>So what if it hurts me?<strong>  
><strong>So what if I break down?<strong>  
><strong>So what if this world just throws me off the edge<strong>

**My feet run out of ground **

**I gotta find my place**

**I wanna hear my sound**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me **

**Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah **

**Just wanna be happy, yeah**

Silent tears rolled down Mercedes' cheeks as the song ended. The entire choir room was so silent you could hear the birds chirping outside. She turned, with Santana still in tow, and walked out.

"can you drive me home, please?" She begged softly to which Santana nodded, taking her keys**.**

* * *

><p><strong>songs used are : Signed,Sealed, delivered by Stevie Wonder, Plastic Jesus by the Flaming Lips, and Happy by Leona Lewis. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**_**:An Extra Special Thanks to Mariposafria,QTfics and Zigzag77 for forcing me to finish this fic instead of ditching it like I was totally going to do because I'm an ass. Ladies, you are the wind beneath my turkey wings!**_

* * *

><p>Mercedes got the message late that night. asleep since 9pm for the first time since she was 12, Mercedes woke up to the sound of a voicemail alert. bleary eyed from sleep and sobbing for hours, she groaned as she reached over to check who would leave her a message at 2:33am.<p>

"Sam?" she mumbles confused,reading the name on her screen. not thinking twice she presses *123 to listen to the message.

The message was originally sent at 3:30pm, dated 2 days ago. but only just arrived. "Stupid t-mobile" Mercedes grumbled as she sat up in bed.

Mercedes listened quietly,tears streaming down her face again for what feels like 100th time today. this time however,she was also smiling. Still sleepy but giddy with relief. Mercedes replayed the message again,smiling wider with every word Sam sings

**Beautiful girls all over the world, **

**I could be chasing**

** But my time would be wasted,**

** They got nothing on you, baby**

** Nothing on you, baby **

**They might say hi, and I might say hey **

**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**

** Because they got nothing on you, baby **

**Nothing on you, baby**

Sam didn't say anything else, he just sang that verse before the message cut out. and just like that Mercedes Jones had hope again. Gorgeous leg-flailing hope.

She didn't know how she'd get back to sleep because she was dying to text Santana,Tina and Kurt but she was pretty sure they'd murder her. and she would still have had that same goofy Sam-induced smile on her face.

Mercedes woke up with a start an hour later mortified. She just remembered her breakdown in Glee. in front of God, and everyone. In front of Sam. her Sam. is he still hers? oh god, SHE CRIED and WALKED OUT like frigging Eyeore from Winnie the pooh. just pathetic. but he sang that song to her? 3:30pm? that was after her duet with Artie.

Heart soaring Mercedes fell back onto her pillow, he did like that song afterall. Thankyou Stevie Wonder!

* * *

><p>The next morning an oddly refreshed Mercedes got ready for school in a hurry. Luckily enough, Today was Glee Club's early meeting day so she didn't have to wait too long to see Sam. Only 3rd Period and she'd sing him a song, they'd kiss heatedly afterwards and all would be well again. What could go wrong? she thought cheerfully as she walked into school.<p>

When the bell rang for Glee Club to commence, Mercedes was squirming with pure excitement. She looked around the room for Sam but he wasn't there. but neither was Quinn,Sugar and Tina.  
>"maybe they're all just running late" Mercedes thought to herself, trying to get control over her emotions.<p>

Mr Shuester entered the room telling everyone to settle down and take their seat before sitting down in one of the seats himself.

The students who were already seated side-eyed him because wasn't he supposed to be teaching the class?

The band started up an uptempo song as Tina,Sugar and Quinn danced in wearing matching 60's style dresses and knee high boots,singing

**Say yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Say yeah, yeah, yeah**

As Sam entered the room wearing a very fitted black suit, that wouldn't have looked out of place with in the Rat Pack era, danced Austin Powers' style, in front of the girls joining them in song.

**One more time now **

**Say yeah, yeah, yeah**

** Say yeah, yeah, yeah**

Sam spun around,dancing in tandem with the girls as he sang out, his eyes never leaving Mercedes who couldn't stop beaming at him,already recognizing the song.

**I try to put my arms around you **

**All because I wanna hold you tight**

** But every time I reach for you baby,**  
><strong>You just jump clean out of sight<strong>

** Oh I've got news for you **

**Baby, now I'll make place for two**

** I guess I'm just a stubborn kind of fellow **

**Got my mind made up to love you**

**Say yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Say yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm gonna love you in every way **

**I'm gonna love you in every way**

**With other girls I've wanted,**  
><strong>I've made it just a moment <strong>

**With you I'll share each day **

**Now I know you've heard about me, bad things about me**

**Baby, please let me explain **  
><strong>Oh, I have kissed a few, <strong>

**I tell you,a few have kissed me too**

**I guess I'm just a stubborn kind of fellow **

**Got my mind made up to love you**

**Everybody say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

As the song died down,everyone erupted in catcalls and applause as the club members ran down to congratulate Sam and the girls on a job well done.

Mr Shuester quieted everyone down with his usual blatherings of praise. "Sam, we didn't know you had it in you. great song choice"

However Sam only had eyes for Mercedes, he gently pushed past Rachel and her constant yapping, and headed over to Mercedes who was squealing in delight with Sugar as Tina looked on amused.

He reached out and grabbed her hand,and as she turned smiling happily at him, Mercedes blurted out,"that was amazing,Sam. you remembered my secret Marvin Gaye obsession"

"of course,I did. listen,I'm sorry about yester-"Sam started saying before an unfamiliar voice called out loudly,amidst all the background chatter.

"Hi, I'm here to audition for the Glee Club"

All eyes turned to look at the interloper. It was the Blonde from Math Class. She smiled confidently,her blue eyes identifying and locking on Sam.

Silence prevailed until Mr Shuester remembered he was the one in charge and made a weak attempt at welcoming her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" He prompted as he herded everyone back to their seats.

"ok, Hi! My Name is Kimber. and I know Sam seems to enjoy being in this group so I figured I'd try out. I've heard I'm a really good singer from the girls in my Rythmic Gymnastics class"

Santana scoffed loudly but otherwise remained uncharacteriscally quiet.

"wow. um, so do you have song prepared?" The permanently out of his depth teacher asked.

"Yes. just give me a minute" Kimber replied smiling,sweetly as she went over to Brad and the rest of the band members,whispering quickly.

Within seconds the choir filled with music and Kimber's clear, strong voice sang out as she walked towards the seating area and stood in front of Sam,singing directly to him.

**Call your girlfriend**

**It's time you had the talk**

**Give your reasons**

**Say it's not her fault**

**But you just found somebody new**

**Tell her not to get upset, second-guessing everything you said and done**

**And when she gets upset, tell her how you never mean to hurt no one**

**Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend**

**is when she learns to love again**

** And it won't make sense right now**

**but you're still her friend**

**And then you let her down easy**

Sam looked back at her smiling face with a mixture of confusion and outrage, as Mercedes sat next to him with a bewildered expression etched on her face.

**Call your girlfriend **

**It's time you had the talk**

** Give your reasons**

** Say it's not her fault **

**But you just met somebody new**

Kimber strutted around the room,brazen with her song choice before stopping in front of Mercedes,singing the next verse for her alone, with a cruel sneer on her bland face.

**Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed **

**Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss**

**You tell her that the only way her heart will mend**

** is when she learns to love again **

**And it won't make sense right now but you're still her frien**

**d And then you let her down easy **

**Call your girlfriend **

**It's time you had the talk**

** Give your reasons**

** Say it's not her fault**

** But you just met somebody new**

** And now it's gonna be me and you**

The song ended with utter silence as the response. Every face in the choir room was frozen in shock before a chair flew,dangererly close,past Kimber's shoulder and then all hell broke loose.

Every girl besides Mercedes was scrambling to snatch her face off. and Every guy was holding a girl back, except for Sam who dragged Kimber out of the room to both save her life and to give her a piece of his mind.

"who the hell threw that chair?" Puck yelled out excitedly.

It was Tina but nobody would think her capable of it, except for Mike who watched it happen with a mixture of horror and amusement.

Mercedes quickly followed Sam and Kimber out of the room into the hallway towards the sound of Sam's angry voice.

"Kimber, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you sing that song?" he demanded, his voice harsh with frustration.

"I was thinking, I was marking my territory. letting everyone know that you and I were together" Kimber responded coyly.

"But we're not" Sam stated.

"well not right now. but soon. its inevitable" She replied,confidently inching closer to him.

Sam stepped back, looking around for Jesus to come save this girl from her obvious pyschotic break.

"Sam?" he turned at the sound of Mercedes' voice.

He saw the worry in her eyes and noted the lack of "Bitch be crazy so i'm going to cut her" look that he half expected.

"Mercedes,listen. I didn't know she was going to do that" Sam explained his hands reaching for her,but stopping short, as he moved closer to where she stood.

"Excuse me? I did this for you,Sam. She broke your heart remember? you went on and on about it during lunch yesterday"Kimber interrupted loudly, rolling her eyes.

Sam sighed and briefly closed his eyes trying to maintain a sense of calm.

"I was venting,Kimber. and I'm sorry it was you I chose to blurt it out too"

He turned back to Mercedes explaining "I couldn't talk to any of our friends,because they were all siding with you already"

She nodded in understanding. Mercedes turned to look at Kimber. She wasn't jealous anymore because Kimber wasn't even relevant and the wild look in Kimber's eyes told her, that the other girl was aware of it as well.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this mess. This was my fault"

Kimber eyeballed her skeptically before sniffing "Well, he's not all that anyway. also he's really boring. he wouldn't shut up about you". She straightened out her skirt,smoothed down her hair and flounced off.

Sam and Mercedes watched her walk away in bemused silence before turning to look at each other,shyly smiling.

"I was so scared that I lost you" Mercedes admitted,ignoring the loud thudding in chest as she laid her heart out bare.

"There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening. but I was trying to be all mysterious and distant,so you'd miss me. did it work?" Sam said taking Mercedes lead of sheer,possibly humiliating honesty.

She nodded enthusiastically,eyes wide with sincerity.

"Sam? Mercedes? get back in here, I'm trying to be professional" Mr Shuester yelled out into the hallway suddenly, causing them both to jump and chuckle nervously before heading back into the choir room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after a rather uneventful rest of the day, with no more chances to finish speaking to Sam, Mercedes sat on her bed munching on popcorn,giggling and snorting to herself as she watched AquaTeen Hungerforce.<p>

15 minutes into the episode Mercedes was rudely interrupted by her cell ringing.

Not even bothering to look at the caller,her eyes still pealed to the tv screen answered "yea?"

"Hi" said the caller, quietly. somberly.

Still refusing to part with the hilarity that is MasterShake, Mercedes guffawed at a scene barely remembering that she had her cellphone to her ear.

"oh hi? "she replies questioningly, sneaking a peek at the phone screen. She quickly shut off the tv.

"Sam! hi. how are you?" she asked quietly.

"sorry am i interrupting something?" Sam asks with a slight edge in his voice.

"no,no. I was just watching Aquateenhung- you know what nevermind. er...is everything ok?" she questioned full of nerves.

" I didn't know you watched that show? I heard of it but never saw it" Sam responded conversationally, sounding alot less bitter, and more casual.

"yea i love it, its awesome. you'd love it too" Mercedes remarked happily, awkwardness evaporating slowly.

"Mercedes, I miss you. thats all I wanted to say" Sam said matter of factly.

She let out a whoosh of air she didn't know she was holding. "Sam, I miss you too. and I'm really glad you called" she whispered into the phone.

"wow. I wasn't expecting that, but I was hoping for it" Sam replied happily, laughing a little.

"me too, to be honest. hey um,do you want to um come over? My parents are out for the night" Mercedes asked half expecting a no.

"really?" he replied, suprise obvious in his voice.

"yeah really. we could watch True Blood together. its much better than Twilight. yes theres vampires in it but theres sex and cursing and a whole lot of nudity" Mercedes remarked confidence growing with each word.

"I'll be right over" Sam said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used: Nothing on you By BOB ft Bruno Mars, Stubborn Kind of Fellow by Marvin Gaye and Call your girlfriend by the always awesome Robyn. <strong>

**Thankyou all for reading!**


End file.
